First consider the expression for: $-4$ plus the product of $-6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $6$ times that expression and then add $-2$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $-4$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-6x - 4) = \color{orange}{6(-6x-4)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{6(-6x-4)}$ do? $6(-6x-4)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-6x-4)-2$.